Sayaka Miyata
Sayaka Miyata (宮田さやか, Miyata Sayaka) is one of the main protagonists of the series. She is a student at Setouchi Keijo Training School, a former resident of Room 309, and currently a member of the Elite Class. Appearance Sayaka has short white hair and blue eyes. When training, she prefers the white version of the school swimsuit. Personality Sayaka is extremely cool and composed. She can think well under pressure and come up with solutions to problems very quickly. Although she seemed to be reserved in the beginning, overtime she opened up around Nozomi and the rest of Room 309. Sayaka seems to get jealous when Nozomi is complemented by more advanced Keijo players. She also has a complex about her bust size and wishes it to be bigger, shown multiple times throughout the manga. Background Her father taught her that the chance to go to the Olypmpics was only possible when she was still young. As such, Sayaka felt jealous each time she saw her friends hanging around, since she could only practice Judo and had no friends. At some point, Sayaka enraged, and threw her father down.Chapter 56, pages 9-10 One year ago, Sayaka managed to reach the final qualification match of the Olympics. However, she let her opponent to win, as she lost on purpose. Aftermath, her opponent, Hayashida approached her and questioned her why did she let her to win. Sayaka explained and revealed her true dream was to become a Keijo player and in fact she didn't interest with Judo anymore. When Sayaka hesitated with her decision, Hayashida encouraged her and said that she must chase her dreams. Hayashida also stated that she'd like to become the best Judoka in the world on her behalf.Chapter 32, pages 10-13 Plot Introduction Arc Sayaka tried a trial match at the Nishinomiya Keijo Stadium. Nozomi Kaminashi then defeated one of the participants, other than her own friend, Taichi Omotenishi. Shortly after, Sayaka defeated all of the participants, while leaving Nozomi as her remaining opponent. Sayaka decided to assault her, but Nozomi was able to block her. Sayaka was later engaged in a fierce fight with Nozomi. Eventually, Nozomi noticed how to utilize her butt to perform the "Hip Up" technique. Nozomi then managed to defeat Sayaka. While the instructor, Shizuko Kuroiwa told Nozomi that she managed to defeat a Judo prodigy, Sayaka Miyata, that managed to reach the final qualifiers for the last year Olympics. As Sayaka asked her name, Nozomi introduced herself.Chapter 1, pages 39-63 Right after their trial match, Nozomi and Sayaka was invited by Kuroiwa to the staff room in order to watch Keijo matches. Both Nozomi and Sayaka managed to estimate the outcome of Maya Takanashi's fight with Sakaguchi. Later, Kuroiwa gave them the pamphlet of Setouchi Keijo Training School, suggesting them to enroll into Setouchi.Chapter 2, pages 2-37 First Exam Arc The next day, Sayaka and Nozomi Kaminashi participated in the first exam. Sayaka was interviewed on how she felt to compete with another Olympic qualifier. On the first test of the first exam, Nozomi broke Sayaka's score.Chapter 4, pages 1-17 Later, they befriended Mei Matsumoto, a repeater who has took the exam for three times but always ended up in failure, and Sayuri Naka, a participant who already has a son.Chapter 5, pages 1-17 Eventually, Sayaka managed to pass the first exam without any difficultiesChapter 6, pages 1-17Chapter 7, pages 1-18Chapter 8, pages 1-17 Second Exam Arc Departing to the Awaji Island, Sayaka continued to participate in the second exam.Chapter 9, pages 1-17 Sayaka, Nozomi, and Sayuri Naka then befriended Yuko Oshima, a former Volleyball player. When Sayaka ran away from others, Nozomi secretly followed her. But soon, Miyata was blamed by Sachiko Yamikumo as Nozomi witnessed them from afar. As they participated in the first test, Nozomi managed to beat Sayaka's score, and damended Miyata to tell what happened on the last year qualifiers, and why did she stop being a Judoka. Sayaka told Nozomi that she lost on purpose in order to try Keijo. Sayaka eventually reached the final test of the second exam, as their instructor, Nagisa Ujibe revealed that the last test would put them into a trial match. As Sayaka got her turn, she was engaged up by three participants while noticing that they have been provoked by Yamikumo. However, Sayaka was able to defeat one of them, prompting Yamikumo to assault Miyata. After being threatened by Yamikumo, Sayaka was defeated and fell out of the Land. Later, Nozomi prepared for the second match as she approached Sayaka. As Sayaka questioned Nozomi on why did she decide to try Keijo, Nozomi stated it was because of money. While Sayaka herself stated that she wanted to wear a cute swimsuit. Nozomi cheered Sayaka up, whereas Sayaka regained her confidence. On the second match, Sayaka bravely challenged Yamikumo, to the point where she managed to defeat her. Sayaka then explained what happened on the day of the qualification final match. Thus, Yamikumo realized her mistake, and cried out of loud. Right after Nozomi's defeat at the hands of Hanabi Kawai, Sayaka was seen surprised and tried to help her best friend. Sometime after the end of exam, Yamikumo was willing to to accompany Sayaka to visit Hayashida at the hospital. She apologized for her misunderstanding and stated that she would definitely pay attention to Sayaka for becoming a great Keijo player.Chapter 34.5 On New Year's Day, Sayaka met Nozomi at Nozomi's workplace. Sayaka then noticed that something was wrong with Nozomi, despite Nozomi passed the exam. While Nozomi revealed that she still felt frustrated due to being defeated by Hanabi. Sayaka then told Nozomi that they have to get stronger together. Sweet Room Arc Months later, Sayaka was accepted into Setouchi Keijo Training School. While Nozomi was later greeted by Hanabi Kawai and Mio Kusakai, Sayaka stated that everyone liked Nozomi. A short time later, Nozomi went to the toilet, but she immediately screamed upon seeing male students there. Nozomi rushed towards Sayaka, while Sayaka explained that male students were studying to become Keijo Engineers. Upon attending the entrance ceremony, Nozomi and Sayaka figured out that they got the same room in the school's dormitory. But they were warned by Yuko Oshima that their room Room 309 was designated for those who barely passed the exam. As Nozomi and Sayaka introduced themselves, Non gave them some candy, while Kazane only mentioned her name. Nozomi then approached Kazane. But soon, she accidentally ripped off her magazine, causing Kazane angered. Non tried to mediate them but she tripped by a bag, pouring down the tea into Kazane's bed. As such, they were engaged in a commotion. While Sayaka left the room, wondering what would happen next. On the first day of school, right after the physical training, Nozomi and her roommates went to the cafeteria..Chapter 37, pages 1-9 Eight days later, as they hanged out together, Kazane immediately left the room, prompting Sayaka to tell that she went to contact her sister. The next day, Sayaka and her roommates participated in the "Hip-Toss" training routine, but they were troubled since the wind affected the ball and changed the landing spot. Sayaka then realized that the point of this training was to test their teamwork.Chapter 38, pages 10-19 The next day, their teacher, Hitomi Hokuto promised to bring the room with the highest score to the best gelato shop in Awaji. Nozomi then tell her friends that Kazane has the ability to predict the wind, and where the landing spot of the ball would be, prompting Nozomi to ask her to be their leader. However, Kazane shy away and hiding behind a tree. Later, they went to the cafeteria, while Nozomi started approaching Kazane, prompting Sayaka that her methods were wrong, since she just irritated Kazane. The next day, Nozomi was able to utilize Kazane's ability by looking at her pony tail. Right before they could finish the last pass, Nozomi told the wrong direction to Non, prompting Kazane to shout out loud about where the real landing spot would be. While Kazane realized that Nozomi told the wrong direction on purpose. Nozomi then said that she was waiting for Kazane to gain some confidence. In the end, they were able to attain the highest score. Kazane realized how precious her friends were.Chapter 40, pages 1-19 Sometime later, Room 309 finally got the opportunity to participate in a trial match. Right before the match, Sayaka checked Nozomi's butt, prompting Non to state that Sayakawas a pervert. When Nozomi teased Kazane for having a C-cup, Sayaka stated that Kazane should not embarrassed. However, they were surprised upon knowing that they have to fight Ujibe instead of Hokuto. As the match started, Sayaka used "Butt Gatling" to attack Ujibe, but was dodge easily. Ujibe then countered Sayaka, but she was protected by Non. Shortly after, Ujibe noticed that they were distracting her attention, while Nozomi prepared to attack Ujibe by performing some of acrobatic movements before unleashing a powerful attack. However, Ujibe was able to dodge, but it shredded her swimsuits. Along with her roomates, she was later embarrassingly tried to cover her body.Chapter 41, pages 1-18 Later, Sayaka and her friends went to the cafeteria, where they met Hanabi Kawai and Mio Kusakai. Furthermore, they also met Rin Rokudo. While the Elite Class then explained that Nozomi used "Vacuum Butt Cannon" to rip off their swimsuits. Sayaka was irritated when Rin claimed to be the fastest Out-Fighter of West Japan. The next day, Hokuto announced that her fighting style would be Out-Fighter.Chapter 42, pages 1-18 The next day, Sayaka was seen surpirsed upon witnessing Nozomi wore a weird swimsuit called the "UTM".Chapter 43, pages 10-13 Class Exchange Arc Three months since the new academic year started, the teacher, Nagisa Ujibe opened a chance for regular students to get into the Elite Class, and thus she held a class exchange event. Sayaka got her turn in group 1, along with Kururu Nemoto and Harumi Konishi, they face off against the second rank of the Elite Class, Rin Rokudo.Chapter 44, page 6 Right before =she headed towards the Land, Nozomi cheered her up. As the match started, Sayaka immediately rushed towards Rin, but Rin was able to dodge her. Shortly after, Rin defeated both Konishi and Nemoto, leaving Sayaka as the last remaining opponent. Rin then prepared and began attacking Sayaka. Rin cornered Sayaka, whereas Sayaka was barely holding on. Sayaka began to lose her balance, while Rin prepared to finish her off. However, Sayaka revealed that she was just acting. Sayaka countered with her technique, "Triple Cyclone", and her last attempt managed to hit Rin.Chapter 45, pages 1-17 Rin then realized that Sayaka was holding back. Rin began showing her "Butt Gatling" technique, but Sayaka was able to counter all of her attack. Afterwards, Rin managed to corner Sayaka by spamming the same attack over and over again. Sayaka began to suffer suffocation due to exert a lot of strength. On the other hand, her opponent, Rin was able to hold her breath for extended periods of time, because she has extra ordinary lung capacity.Chapter 46, pages 1-18 Thirty seconds left before the match ended, Sayaka then used her secret technique, "K-accerelation", to become faster than Rin. Sayaka suddenly teleported behind Rin, and managed to hit her. Rin was later overwhelmed by the "K-accerelation". Angered, Rin released all of her strength. The two released their "Butt Gatling" at the same time. In the end, Sayaka was superior and managed to defeat Rin. Right after her defeat, she recognized Sayaka's skill and congratulated her.Chapter 47, pages 1-17 Right after her victory, Kazane Aoba tried helping her in order to pull her swimsuit back. As Nozomi got her turn to fight, Sayaka cheered for her. Sayaka then witnessed Nozomi's fight against Kotone Fujisaki. When Nozomi was able to find out Cerberus' weakness, Kotone started to fight with her chest while combining her own action with Cerberus, prompting Sayaka to tell that was how a hunter and a hunting dog working in tandem. Sometime later, as Nozomi managed to win her match, she was called by Ujibe to the infirmary, while Sayaka, Kazane, and Hanabi Kawai eavesdropped from outside. When Nozomi found them, Hanabi told Nozomi that Sayaka was worried too much. Later, Nozomi, Sayaka and Non Toyoguchi watched Kazane's fight against Mio Kusakai. Nozomi cheered her up, while Sayaka doubted it since Kazane's opponent was the strongest student in Setouchi. However, Nozomi told Sayaka that Kazane would be alright. However, Nozomi and the others were confused upon witnessing that Kazane was unable to move and was defeated. They were not affected by Mio's "Breast Hypnosis" since it only effective in a close distance. Later that night, as all of her roommates won their matches, Kazane was the only one who lost, thinking that she would be dropped out. Unsatisfied with this, Nozomi invited Kazane to talk with Ujibe. Upon arriving there, they were greeted by Hanabi. While Hanabi explained that Mio Kusakai was punished for using a technique that was banned by Ujibe. On the other hand, Kazane was supported by both Mio and Ujibe. The next morning, all of Room 309's residents have been promoted into the Elite Class. Training Camp Arc Along with the Elite Class members and their teacher, Miku Kobayakawa, they went to Kyoto for a training camp. Upon arriving there, Kobayakawa announced that they arrived too soon. As such, they were given three hours of free time. Sayaka tried to invite Nozomi to travel around with her, but Nozomi was invited by almost all of the Elite Class members. Sayaka eventually traveled around. But soon, Nozomi followed her and decided to travel with her instead of joining with the other Elite Class members. The two were found by Kazane Aoba and Non Toyoguchi as they regrouped. They traveled around, and ended up being scolded by Kobayakawa for bringing too much stuff. Sometime later, she joined with the other Elite Class members to jog around. She witnessed the arrival of Kyoko Shirayuki, while Kobayakawa told them that Shirayuki would be their trainer during the training camp. They were all then surprised upon hearing that an active Keijo player would like to train them.Chapter 57, pages 6-17 The next day, she and the other Out-Fighters were coached by Miyo Harada, while the In-Fighters, and Counters were coaced by the other active players. Later, both Sayaka and Rin Rokudo were defeated by Harada, causing Rin to mock at her.Chapter 58, page 2 Later that night, Nozomi stripped naked in front of Sayaka, leaving her confused. She then learned that Shirayuki told Nozomi that there was something wrong with her body, advising to observe Shirayuki. On the last day of the trip, Kobayakawa announced that they would held trial matches.Chapter 62, page 6-9 The next day, she witnessed Nozomi's fight with Usagi. Later that night, Sayaka and her friends were discussed regarding the next event, the East-West War.Chapter 64, pages 5-17 The East-West War Arc After the end of the training camp, she went to Shimizu Keijo Stadium to participate in a yearly event held by Setouchi and their rival, Suruga Keijo Training School, known as the "East-West War" to prove which one is better between the two. Nozomi asked Sayaka if her parents would come to watch her, but Sayaka stated that they definitely would not come. Upon arriving there, alongside her comrades, she engaged in a commotion with Suruga's students, since Suruga's teacher underestimated Setouchi and made fun of them. However the conflict was stopped by Setouchi's teachers, Miku Kobayakawa and Hitomi Hokuto, who apologized to Suruga. Later, they went to the waiting room, Kobayakawa scolded them for making such chaos and advised to beat Suruga fairly and squarely. On the day of race, Nagisa Ujibe revealed that the races of this year would be team matches. Sayaka got her turn in the first group, along with Mio Kusakai, Kotone Fujisaki, and Mari Murata.Chapters 65-66 Alongside her teammates, she entered the match against Suruga's representatives of the first group, consisting of Nami Nanase, Akari Fuyuzora, Kaho Fuyuzora, and Saki Hanayama. Before the match started, Sayaka and Mio were recognized as Olympics qualifiers. Thus if she could defeat both of them, her popularity would increase. Sayaka and Nanase then argued as Nanase mocked Sayaka for leaving Judo. As the match started, Sayaka rushed towards Nanase, but was wiped out by Hanayama, before being rescued by Kotone. Right after Murata's defeat, Sayaka and Kotone rushed toward Hanayama, Mio immediately assisted them. Thus, the three of them managed to defeat Hanayama.Chapter 68, pages 1-17 Realizing that Sayaka needed to recover after using her "K-accerelation", Kotone decided to protect Sayaka, while asking Mio to handle the twins.Chapter 69, pages 1-10 Kotone tried so hard in order to protect Sayaka. However, she was ultimately defeated due to Nanase's "Synaesthesia".Chapter 69, pages 1-17Chapter 70, pages 1-17 Kotone apologized for being defeated, she then fell down to the pool. Enraged, Sayaka used her "K-accerelation" at its full potential, ripping her swimsuit off. Sayaka declared that she would defeat Nanase for Kotone's sake, promising that she would not waste the time that given by Kotone.Chapter 71, pages 1-17 Sayaka overwhelmed Nanase by attacking her at extremely high speeds. Shortly after, Nanase managed to block her, stopping Sayaka. But soon, Sayaka overwhelmed Nanase again, pushing her. However, Sayaka stopped moving as a result of the "K-accerelation". Thus, Nanase tried to get rid of her. Despite this, Sayaka was still able to survive. She then decided to put all of her strength into her nipples, much to Nanase's surprise. Sayaka hooked Nanase's swimsuit before lifting and throwing her down to the Land, defeating her. Shortly after, Mio also managed to defeat Fuyuzora sisters.Chapter 73, pages 1-16 As such, they won the first mach. Afterwards, they were congratulated by their comrades. Sayaka then realized that her parents came to watch her, caused Sayaka surprised. As Sayaka told Nozomi about her parents, they began arguing on who would become the Prize Queen.Chapter 73, pages 1-18 Setouchi won the first match, but they lost the second match. Thus the outcome would depend on the third match. During the final match, Sayaka cheered Nozomi up from the bench. Thanks to Nozomi, Setouchi finally won the final match and the eleventh East-West War competition. Sayaka congratulated Nozomi, while Nozomi thanked her. She was later seen celebrating along with her comrades.Chapter 86 Later that night at the feast, Sayaka was able to get along with Suruga's students.Chapter 87, pages 6-9 Abilities Miyata's Butt Gatling.jpg|Sayaka performs "Butt Gatling". Miyata's Triple Cyclone.jpg|Sayaka performs "Triple Cyclone". K-acceleration (1).jpg|Sayaka activates "K-acceleration". K-acceleration (2).jpg|Allowing her to teleport. K-acceleration Half Power.jpg|A half power version of "K-acceleration". K-acceleration Full Power.jpg|Sayaka uses "K-acceleration" at its full power. Sayaka is a former Judo star, who reached the final qualification match of the Olympics. Upon switching over Keijo, it's been proven that she is skilled enough to sink all of her opponents on her first trial match, except Nozomi Kaminashi, who was able to rival her. She is later classified as an Out-Fighter. As such, she is disadvantaged when facing an In-Fighter. Enhanced Speed: Sayaka has a small build, thus she focuses to improve her agility. This improvement has seen on the final test of the second exam, where she is able to move her butt at high speeds, while her opponent mistook it as her chests. Upon hearing that Rin Rokudo is the fastest among Setouchi students, she keeps practicing to become faster. Butt Gatling: Sayaka moves at high speeds while launching multiple attacks. Triple Cyclone: Sayaka spins around to launch a triple attack intended to hit the opponents three times. K-acceleration （short for: K-くい込ませ acceleration, Kuikomase acceleration): Sayaka's trump card. Sayaka pulls her swimsuit up to the hip joints to achieve a smoother surface area. Because no matter how comfortable the swimsuits are, they put pressure onto the skin. Thus under the subtle pressure, the faster she tries to move, the bigger the burden. As such, Sayaka pulls it up in order to lighten the burden on her butt and becomes faster. After activated, Sayaka is able to move at extremely high speeds, as if she is able to teleport from one spot to another. K-acceleration: Half Power: A half power version of the K-acceleration. By using this, Sayaka is fast enough to vanish and outwit her opponent. However, Sayaka needs to recover her legs for some moments after using it. K-acceleration: Full Purge (K-acceleration フルパージ, K-acceleration Furupāji): A full power version of the K-acceleration. Sayaka pulls her swimsuit so hard, to the point where she rips it off. As such, there is no more burden on her butt. Throwing Technique: As a former Judoka, Sayaka is capable of grappling and lifting her opponents before throwing them to the ground. *'Spring Nipple Throw' (乳首一本背負い, Chikubi Ipponzeoi): Sayaka puts all of her stength into her nipples. She then hooks her opponent's swimsuit by using her nipples, before lifting and throwing them to the ground. Her father respects her since Sayaka uses her Judo skills to fight in Keijo. Anime & Manga Differences References Navigation Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Setouchi Keijo Training School Category:Elite Class Category:Keijo Examinees Category:Out-Fighters